


What's Reality?: Diaton's Backstory

by Diaton_360



Series: What's Reality? [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaton_360/pseuds/Diaton_360
Summary: DISCLAIMER: Strong language, violence, and abusive themes, read with caution.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: What's Reality? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535147
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Strong language, violence, and abusive themes, read with caution.

I was walking home from school, thinking again. I'm always thinking. It gets on Mr. J's nerves but Mrs. J thinks it will be great in the future. Mr and Mrs J are my foster parents. I mostly call Mrs. J mom since she's been the only one supporting me for the past few months. I've been going through some things. I used to be a science project, Project Hybrid, so i didn't live the best childhood. I've been diagnosed with PTSD and trauma once I got to my foster home. I noticed my friend, Sunni, in the distance and ran up to him. Sunni was one of the projects, Project Hybrid 2.0, and we grew super close. Sure, he looks like a girl, but I don't care, it's his life. He looks at me with a big smile and I notice a paper in his hand.

"What you got, Sunni?" I asked him, still looking at the paper.

"So, remember that play I signed up for? I got the main role!" He said, looking even more excited than he was before. I felt happy for him. When we were kids he would always watch plays and musicals when we had free time. He would pretend he was on stage and Hydrell and I would watch him. I miss Hydrell. She was the oldest out of us. Hydra was one of the first projects, Project Hydropower, from our memory. i know there was others with her before us, but she rarely talked about them, and when she did she would say they were released or went crazy. She eventually went crazy herself and let it out on Sunni. There was so much blood everywhere, Hydra tired to explain it to me, why she almost killed Sunni, why she went crazy, but I didn't listen. I trusted her. All I did was swear at her. She could've hold it in, I knew she could. She held it in all these years, why couldn't she do it then. She was stronger than us. Sunni looked at me, now worried.

"You okay?" He asked, I heard the fear in his voice.

"Yeah, just thinking of Hydrell. I just-" Sunni cut me off.

"Damn, Diaton. Let go. She tried to kill me for God's sake! She's not here. She's in that asylum, remember? Just forget her." He said, now mad. Sunni is able to change through emotions quickly. That's what mad him special. He could be happy one minute and mad the next. I knew he was right. Hydra is where she belongs. Hopefully. I tell Sunni bye and run home. I was scared to knock on the door for some reason, like something wasn't right. I did, despite my random fear, and opened the door. I was shocked to see what was beyond the doorway.

"M-Mr. J? Mom?" I looked up and was even more scared. Now I know why I was scared. It was Dr. Raymen, my old caretaker, the same scientist that abused me. I ran out the door, crying, I was going to the asylum Hydrell was in. I knew she would remember me, even if she was crazy, she's my friend, friends don't just leave each other, just like how Sunni hasn't left me. She has to know that Dr. Raymen is back. They both need to know. I won't let her take us again. Not like last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, this one was really rushed, but next chapter should be way longer for sure! -Diaton

3 Months Earlier

"Come on Project Hybrid! Get your ass up now!" Dr. Raymen yelled. Another day of testing. Great. I walked down stairs and saw Hydrell and Sunni. Dr. Raymen was getting the needles ready. I hate needles. I don't mind the pinch, it's the stuff she puts inside. It's supposed to be medicine. I don't believe her. I never did. She call us back one by one, starting with Hydrell, then me, then Sunni. Oldest to youngest. I look at where I got shot, wincing at the pain. I ended up passing out on my bed, forgetting about the shot.  
Present Time

I knocked on Sunni's door, hopping that he was home. He opened the door and looked worried. I guess I was sweating and shaking a lot because he brought me in and we went upstairs quickly.  
"What happened? Dad got at you again? Please tell me." Sunni said, probably scared as hell. I was hesitant at first, but I eventually gave in.  
"Dr. Raymen's back. She attacked my house. I ran to your house to tell you about it." I explained. Sunni's expression turned from worried to fearful and strict.  
"Did she see you?" He said, sternly. I didn't know. She just looked up. After that I ran away. I didn't want to stay. Not there. Not in that house. Not anymore. "We're going to Hydrell." He said. I knew he would want to tell her. He knows that I grew close to her, too. I just hope she's okay. Last thing I want is to hear that my friend is gone. I know she's still there. She can still be there, right? She isn't gone, right? I need to hurry up to Sunni. He's already on his way to the car. I wish we could just walk there. I wish it wasn't in the middle of nowhere. I wish Hydrell still was with us. Still herself. Still our friend.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked into the building and up to the front desk. I looked up at Sunni, he looks older than he is, and leaned closer to him. I knew he knew that I was scared. He rubbed my arm sympathetically. He asked for a private session with Hydrell and we were showed to her room. We sat in the waiting room near Hydrell's room. I sat on Sunni's lap and looked up at him. He looked down and smiled at me. He was scared, too, I could tell. He's usually talkative and lively, now he's just quiet. I guess he's scared about Dr. Raymen. Even though he's the youngest, he acts and looks way older. He always took care of me. So did Hydrell. They both had to. I was the most used for test and experiments, so I kinda had the most traumatic experience. Hydrell and Sunni took care of me because the felt sorry for me. I wish I could go back and care for them, especially Sunni. He was so young, he shouldn't have to worry over me. I guess I was shaking because Sunni took me aside and keeled down near me.  
"You okay, Diaton? You were shaking and I thought something was wrong." He looked worried.  
" I-I was just thinking...you didn't have to worry for me....I could've cared for mysel-" Sunni hugged me and started shaking. I knew I said the wrong thing.  
"P-please don't think that..." he said shakily. He looked at me with tears in his eyes. I didn't know why he was so worried for me to think that way? I looked at him and tried to say sorry, but something stopped me. I just shook my with tears. He hugged me tight again and rubbed my back. I hated when I had my breakdowns. They just made everyone around start either be mad or sad. I didn't want that. Sunni let go and went back to rubbing my arm. I just looked at him, as if he was my dad or something. We walked back to the waiting room and our names were called. We walked into the room and saw Hydrell sitting in a corner. She looked at us and ran towards us. We all hugged and then looked at each other as if we haven't seen each other in years, even though it's only been a few months. She smiles at me, Hydrell liked me the most. Even though me and Sunni were close, me ad Hydell had the most time together. We talked for a long time until we heard sirens go off. We tried to hear what was going on but all we heard was running. I finally heard what the intercom was saying, it was a lock down, someone broke into the building. I saw someone at the window and I froze. It was Dr. Raymen. We all backed away from the window, both Sunni and Hydrell covering me. I stated shaking and crying. I didn't want to go back. Not with her. Hydrell noticed and sat down next to me. She started rubbing my back and whispered to me. She entered the room and we got up and ran. Hydrell picked me up and Sunni ran off somewhere else. We ran towards the exit and heard gun shots form behind us. I looked over Hydrell's shoulder to see where the shots were coming from. It was Dr. Raymen. She had a pistol and was pointing it at us. We went to a hallway, hopping she didn't find us. Dr. Raymen ran towards us. We were almost at the exit. She kept shooting at us. I looked over Hydrell's shoulder. She was gaining on us. I put my head back into Hydrell's chest and hopped that we would be safe. I looked up again and felt a sharp pain in my arm. We hid inside a room and I was laid down on the floor by a wall. Hydrell held my arm. I looked down to see a pool of blood. I looked up at Hydrell, shaking and crying. She moved my bangs out of my face.  
"It'll be alright, Diaton. It's just one bullet, you'll be fine." She said softly. I wanted to believe she was right, but I wasn't as strong as her. Hydrell tied my wound and carried me out the door. We met up with Sunni. He looked at my arm then back at Hydrell.  
" What happened?" He asked  
"I don't know. I heard gun shots and-"  
"What happened, Hydrell?! He couldn't have shot himself!" Sunni cut Hydrell off.  
"Sunni, I don't know. I couldn't see where she was shooting. It's not my fault Diaton got hurt." Hydrell pleaded. Sunni looked at Hydrell then walked to get me. Hydrell backed away.  
"Let me have him." Sunni demanded. Hydrell put me down and stood between me and Sunni. I saw how mad Sunni was. I walked up to him and looked up at him. He looked down and calmed down. He knows I don't like fights, especially when ti's between them. We were practically siblings. He keeled down in front of me and smiled.  
"You okay? What happened?" He said softly.  
"I-I don't know. I looked back to see where Dr. Raymen was and that's when it hit me." I tried to explain.  
"Okay. Do you know if she's still following you?" He asked. I didn't know. I looked behind me and froze again. She was right there. She pointed the gun and smiled crazily. Sunni yelled and got in front of me and Hydrell. Hydrell tried to pull him back, but it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Two guards grabbed Dr. Raymen and brought her away. I ran up to Sunni and shook him. Hydrell came behind me and sat down near me. Sunni looked at both of us and smiled. I cried and buried my dace into Hydrell's chest. Hydrell held me and rubbed my arm. I looked at him and wiped my tears.  
"H-hey, don't cry. I-it'l be fine." Sunni said weakly.  
"I-I don't wanna lose you." I pleaded. I really meant it. i don't want to. I've know him my whole life.  
"It's gonna be alright, okay?" Hydrell said. I wanted to believe her. But I don't know if I could. i looked at Sunni's wound and felt sick. I looked at Sunni' s face and saw the color fade from his face. He smiled at me and laid down. I came out of Hydrell's arms and shook Sunni's body. I wasn't ready to lose him. Not yet. Hydrell came up to me and held my shoulder. She was crying too. We both looked at Sunni, hopping we would see him again. Two paramedics came up to us and brought Sunni away. I got up and ran towards them and asked:   
"Is he gonna be okay?" They smiled and nodded. I saw the truck drive away with Sunni. I wish I could talk to him one last time. I looked up at Hydrell and held her hand. I knew she was sad too so I thought that if at least she knew one of us was still there she would be fine. We walked back into the building and waited in the waiting room.  
"So are you going back in your room? I asked  
"No, they said since Sunni is unable to take care of you, I'll be the one taking care of you till either I'm unable to or you'er an adult." She responded. I wondered what would happen if Hydrell went away, but I quickly erased those thoughts. I sat closer to Hydrell and went to sleep. I needed the sleep. I was just walking home with Sunni and then here we are just sitting here. Waiting to see if we can be released. If we can even be released. Do we even have anywhere to go after this? I kept asking myself these questions until I started drifting off into sleep. I just wish we get out o this alive. All of us. Sunni, Hydrell and I. I just want to be together again.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in a weird room. Everything seemed so bright. I looked around to see where I was. I saw something at the foot of the bed. I got up to see what it was and it moved. I froze quickly as it turned around to me. It seemed like a doctor, but it wasn't Raymen, he seemed different. He smiled at me and walked over where I was sitting at. I backed up a bit and tried to avoid his hand from my shoulder. I eventually allowed him to touch me.  
"So you must be Diaton? It really does suit you." The doctor said. I looked at him confused. How did he know my name? Did Hydrell tell him? Where's Hydrell? I quickly backed up from him and started shaking. I saw the worried look on his face and slowly stopped.  
"Where's Hydrell? H-how do you know my name? Who are you?" I had a lot more questions but I was too tired to ask. The doctor sat next to me and I leaned on him. I quickly got off, remembering that he was still a stranger.  
"I'm Dr. Landon, but you can just call me Landon. Your friend, Hydrell told me all about you.She's waiting outside for you." He explain. I looked at Landon and then ran out the room to look for Hydrell. I found her and sprinted towards her. We both hugged and she knelled down in front of me.  
"You're alive! I thought I lost you!" Hydrell pleaded. Alive? Was I dying?  
"What do you mean? I'm fine." I asked.  
"That wound in your arm was bleeding more than I thought it would. So that's why you feel asleep. I thought you would be fine but I felt your body get colder and colder. So I brought you to the nearest hospital I could find. I was so worried that you wouldn't make it out. I didn't want to lose you like we almost lost Sunni." Almost lost Sunni? Sunni was still alive? I thought he died? Could he still be alive? I stopped asking these questions. I felt a strong tug on my arm and noticed a hand puling me. Hydrell started growling and cursing at the doctors trying to take me away.  
"He's not ready to leave yet. You need to let us take him back."  
"I could give less fucks for what you think! He's fine. He's ready to go home."  
"You don't even have a place to go. Staying here is the best option."  
"Let us go!" Hydrell grabbed my arm but let go after the doctors tugged one last time. I was taken away by two doctors right back to Dr. Landon. I was thrown into his arms then the door. I looked at Landon and pushed him away from me. "Why can't I go home?! What did you do to me?!" I yelled. I just wanna go home. "I don't know. I was told that they needed me here for something important so I came right away. It was a letter from another doctor. I think Raymen was the name?" I froze. She sent us here. I got up and helped Landon up. "You shouldn't trust her. She's been looking for me for a few months just to do experiments on me. On all of us." Landon looked confused. "What do you mean by all of us?" He asked. "Me, Hydrell, and Sunni. Hydrell is the lady that brought me in. Sunni was also with us, but he had to go somewhere else." I shivered at the fact of Sunni being gone. I quickly stopped myself from thinking that way and looked at Landon. "We have to get out of here. Do you know any way out of here?" I asked. Landon chuckled, I guess from the sight of a 13 year old telling him what to do, but stopped and pointed to and vent. "There's a secret exit through there. Dr. Raymen told me about it. She said to use it when things got out of hand with you. You must be the feisty one, huh Diaton?" He joked. I laughed in spite of myself. I walked over to the vent and saw how small it was. "I could fit in this vent, but you and Hydrell won't be able to even get your heads in." "Wait. I'm coming?" Landon asked. "Yes. It's too dangerous for you here. The other doctors are just her minions. We need to get you out of here so you won't get hurt." I tried to explain, but he wouldn't get it. I looked around for a way out. The door was locked so that was a no go. There wasn't any windows and we already ruled out the vent. We could try the roof but what could we use to break it? I looked around to see what tool or item we could use. I found a old looking board and picked it up. I saw Landon looking too. I tapped his shoulder and showed him the board. "D-don't touch it directly!," He took the board out of my hands, "You could all kinds of things! Tetanus, rashes, all kinds of things that could mess you up!" He looked worried. "Landon, I'm part demon for Pete's sake. A bit of tetanus won't hurt me. I've had worse." I held his shoulder and smiled. He smiled back, still worried, but he was calmed down. I took the board and tried to break the roof down. The board was too heavy. Landon grabbed the board and helped me push it up. The roof came down easily. We got some boxes and climbed on top of the building. Damn it looked beautiful up there. It as the best sunset I ever seen. I wished Sunni was here. He loved sunsets. I looked at Landon and saw how amazed he was. He looked like Sunni when he saw his first sunset. I promised him he would see one when he got older. We did and he loved it. 

8 Years Ago I saw how sad Sunni was and walked up to him. "Huh? Oh hey Diaton!" He said. I still heard the sadness in his voice. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing. I just, I always wished to see the outside world. You know that, but, all I want to see is the sunsets. I heard they're really beautiful and full of color. All the pinks and reds. There might be colors we haven't heard of yet. Colors we haven't seen. Colors we can't make with our own hands that can only be seen when the sun goes down for the day. It must be great to see them. And it must be greater with your friends." He smiled at me. I knew he wanted to see the world, but never just one specific thing. I sat down next to him and held his shoulder. "Sunni. I promise, one day, we'll get out of here, and you, Hydrell and I will go see the best sunset ever. Just the three of us." Sure, it was a stretch, but it made it worth while when I saw the twinkle in his eyes. He hugged me tightly. " Thank you! Thank you ! Thank you! You're the best big brother even Diaton! I can't wait!" He said and got up and ran of to bed. I felt warm inside as I watched him go up excitedly. I knew I had to keep my promise, so I started thinking on how to get out. I knew it would take a lot of planing, but I had to get it done. For Sunni. Present Time I snapped out of my memory and walked to the hole we came out of. I saw Landon and Hydrell struggling to get out so I helped them onto the roof. Hydrell also had memories flooding back. "Sunni would love this." She was right. Even though we already showed him his first sunset, he still would've loved it. "Yeah. Too bad he isn't here to see it with us." I heard him in my mind. 

_"You're the best big brother ever, Diaton!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter! This took a long time. The next one might not be out for awhile so yeah, sorry! But I will have some mini stories to hopefully fill up the gap between then and now. Anyways, have a great day!
> 
> ~Diaton_360


End file.
